


Clandestine

by sserpente



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, King Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Oral, Sexual Submission, Smut, Submission, Succubus!Reader - Freeform, blackmailing, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: Imprisoned by Odin half a year ago for posing a threat to mankind in his realm, your life has been reduced to a pathetic cell in the dungeons of the palace. Starvation takes its toll on you, all hope you had ever harboured lost… until one day, you are joined by a new prisoner opposite your cell. The royal prince Loki of Asgard instantly takes an interest in your outstanding beauty and rapidly decides to make use of his newly won powers, freeing you quickly after claiming the throne. Naturally, you would make the perfect company in his chambers, naked on his green silken sheets. Only Loki does not know why Odin has locked you away in the first place—you are a succubus, feeding on men’s sexual energy to survive; and the God of Mischief might just become your as of yet most delicious victim…





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while re-watching Thor: The Dark World. Hence—no Infinity War spoilers! The story is set during and shortly after the second Thor movie, so it's safe to read. Remember: Never underestimate the God of Mischief. Enjoy, everyone! ;-)

He was watching you from his cell. Constantly, you would feel his curious blue gaze on your weak body, his eyes exploring your curves. Granted, you were hardly as alluring and ravishing as back in the days, all these months ago when Odin had locked you in here.

The golden barrier, science beyond your comprehension, kept you from the outside world and most importantly, from the source of your power—men. While others needed tangible sustenance, you fed on their energy. Their _sexual_ energy. Their hot seed provided you with nutrition and while food only posed a distraction, you never actually needed to eat to survive. History books called you a _succubus._ Odin had called you a parasite—a _monster_.

There was a catch, of course. For every single time you fed on a man’s sexual energy, you would inject him with a hazardous poison, operating like a drug. They could never get enough from you, would come back for more without ever realising your body was shamelessly manipulating them. Besides, the sex was amazing. Men were at their best whenever they shared their bed with you.

All of this, however, had come to an end about half a year ago. Perhaps you had been too careless when attempting to seduce one of the Warrior’s Three. Perhaps you should have kept your distance from the crown and when Odin had caught you, he had banned you to the dungeons.

The lack of energy was slowly taking its toll on you. Regular cramps in your belly, hunger that normal food could never quench, dry skin, tired eyes and general exhaustion were the painful consequences but still, the man they had thrown into the cell right opposite you barely took his eyes off you.

You were hardly impressed—you usually elicited these kinds of reactions from your victims, yet there was something about the new prisoner that intrigued you. You had no idea who he was, only witnessed the privileges he was granted. Furniture, books to occupy himself with and more food the rest of the occupants received for the whole week.

You could tell he was curious, desperate to know who you were. A young and beautiful woman, shaken by cramps of horrible pain for weeks, what could she possibly have done to end up in this appalling place?

The longer he watched you and the longer you caught yourself staring back with an all but neutral expression, the more your hunger grew. You _wanted_ this man—feed on him, make love to him, have him fuck you ruthlessly—no matter who or what he was or what he had done.

Was he a criminal? A real one? You had been put in here because supposedly, you were a threat to the realms. Odin was not wrong. Just like a vampire, you caused pain to survive. Never, however, had anyone asked if you actually _wanted_ to do this—you did not. Your arrogance, confidence and mischievousness had grown over the years, building a wall around you that protected your sensitive heart.

You might enjoy the sex—but there was a sweet bitterness to your nature.

* * *

Several weeks passed. Weeks with the same routine. There was your black-haired man with the stinging blue eyes watching you curiously when everyone but you received their daily ration of food, the frown on his face when he watched you curling up on the ground when another wave of pain rippled through you like electricity and the intrigued glimpses he shot your half-sleeping form in the left corner of your cell.

You had no idea how much longer you would be able to survive without any sustenance. You had heard about a succubus being able to live a little over two years before starving to death. Was this the cruel fate Odin had chosen for you? Two years… how were you ever going to cope with your new life for two years until your body would relieve you?

It all came different. The day you heard the explosion was the day your whole life was about to change all over again. You had read about dark elves in books but doubted their existence until the day they attacked Asgard and freed all of the prisoners. All… except two. To the Kursed, you must have been too weak to fight and wreck havoc. He was not wrong. Yet the seemingly powerful, cunning and beautiful man opposite your cell remained locked up as well.

You watched the stranger breaking down after talking to a guard a few hours later, witnessed with parted lips how he destroyed his furniture, even injured himself in the process. He cried and cried until there were no tears left, until he resembled the mess that had become of you. What had happened? Who was he mourning?

Only two days later, however, when the palace recovered from its losses, he had a visitor again. Thor, so you knew, the God of Thunder. He had been present when Odin spoke injustice and damned you to this miserable existence. You knew he had a brother. Was he Loki then? The God of Mischief? One of the two princes of Asgard? What had he done to end up in here?

But for a very long time, you were given no answers. You were barely surprised when Thor freed his brother. Your heart only jumped when Loki gave you one last thoughtful and almost longing look before disappearing and leaving the dungeons behind for good.

* * *

You heard the footsteps before you saw him, already suspecting the worst. During the last few days, it had gotten worse. Cramps tortured you hourly now, your eyes were barely capable of keeping open and your whole body resembled a lifeless doll.

“Change of heart yet?” Odin began, tilting his head ever so slightly. Despite your exhaustion, you looked up with a malicious smirk, standing clumsily to walk towards the golden barrier.

“To what do I owe the honour of your visit?” You screeched, ignoring his teasing question.

“I have come to make you an offer. You have been in this ghastly cell for too long. How would you like freedom again? Feeling sunbeams on your body once more?”

This was a trick, it must have been. Odin was a heartless man, you had never known him any different. Of course you missed the sun, your life, fancy dresses and most of all… sex.

“And in return, you will cast me out of Asgard, making me vow I will never return?”

The silver-bearded king frowned. “Not at all. I would like for you to keep me company. I have been rather… lonely lately.”

You gasped when he shut down the barrier. Freedom… so close… within your reach… what kind of sick game was he playing? Keep him company? You would die willingly before feeding on a disgustingly cruel man like Odin.

There was no doubt he only wanted this one thing from you, after all. You had heard rumours. Rumours of his wife, his queen, Frigga, having died during the attack.

Still, you could always keep him wanting… seducing him and then making him believe you were going to comply… you had quite a couple of tricks up your sleeve, too…

“Join me, my pet.”

My pet?

Odin led your weak body to his private chambers—of course he would. Yet what you spotted when you entered the luxurious room, made you gasp for air once more.

Food. On the table, there was more food than you had ever seen in your life. Pork, chicken, vegetables, fruits, desserts… for anyone locked up in a cell for so long, this must have been a paradise, a dream come true. Only for you it wasn’t.

“What is this?” You muttered, your voice still too weak to properly speak.

“I figured you might be hungry after all this time in the dungeons.” It was then your felt burning rage boiling in your body. It _was_ a joke then. A trick… was it his new hobby? Torturing you until you begged to be killed?

“I hate you. I hate you so much.” You spat, your eyes filling up with angry tears.

“Now, now… whatever have I done?” His voice was playful. So unlike… him. You had gotten to know Odin as a stern and severe man, never hesitating to kill and sacrifice. This was so odd… had he forgotten about your nature? Or did… did he not know? This was impossible. Odin had locked you up _because of_ being a succubus. Whatever game he was playing… you would not join the party.

“Bring me back. Take me back to my cell, you sick moron.”

You turned on your heel, attempting to rush out, yet when you tried to open the heavy wooden door, it would not budge. It was locked. You were trapped once more.

“You are many things, Odin, but this? Kill me if you like, end this pain, you will do me a favour. You know what I am… you know why I will not… I _cannot_ touch a single bite of this food you had prepared. Why are you doing this?”

Again, the king frowned, confusion written all over his face. You took a step back when suddenly, he was surrounded by _magic._ Green light, shimmering and flickering, it slowly revealed a much slimmer man. Tall, young, with raven hair and blue eyes. _Loki._

“You…” You whispered. Now you understood. The God of Mischief never knew who or what you were. Whatever trick he had pulled, he had claimed the throne and now gave in to his lusts and wants. He wanted _you_ … ever since he had first seen you opposite his very own cell.

Tonight… would you finally be able to feed again? Hope roused in your body.

“Yes, my pet. You know who I am?” He asked.

Nodding, you gazed up at him. Here he was, the man of your desire… and he was willing to bed you right away.

“So that is why you brought me here. Forgive me the hateful words. I know you watched me in my cell. What is it you wish, my king?” Your senses were awakening, your seducing skills coming back to life. Your voice turned somewhat luring, your body language laying emphasis on your womanly curves.

Loki smirked. The gesture made your lower regions clench… you were so _hungry_ … but this man… you felt things you had never felt before. Actual desire… the urge to get to know this man, to be with him forever… was this even possible? A succubus falling in love?

He liked you understood his courting. Forgetting briefly he never asked your species, his blue eyes started sparkling with lust and desire as he tilted his head towards his bed. You obliged within a second, losing your dress in the process. It was loose—revealing even. You could hear him suck in air when you crawled on the mattress completely naked, lying down with your hands at your sides—a subtle movement to let him know you were not going to resist any of his approaches.

Slowly, he stepped closer, eyes fixed on you like a lion’s would its prey. As he hovered above you then, admiring your beauty for a moment, your skin turned to fire every time he touched it with his cool hands, fingers ghosting lightly over your breasts, your stomach and your thighs.

You swallowed. You could already _feel_ his sexual energy. So close now…

Moaning, you arched your back, hungry for more. When the God of Mischief chuckled, you fought back an evil smirk, knowing very well he believed to be holding your lust in his hands when in reality, it was the other way around.

Finally, Loki leaned down to kiss you. He was desperate and greedy, yet at the very same time so passionate and seducing you almost lost your own mind. His tongue sneaked into your mouth without asking for permission, devouring you like candy. You liked his dominant behaviour. You would let him enjoy himself for a while longer. Besides… you enjoyed this. Way more than you should.

His clothes were gone within the twinkling of an eye. The same magic surrounding him disguised as Odin now wrapped around him again, removing his leather armour. He was _ravishing._ A steel body with well-defined muscles, pale skin, long legs… and his throbbing, hard member, thick and long and leaking precum already.

You licked your lips. You knew he would have to be inside you for you to feed on him, yet you almost flinched upon realising you wanted to taste him with your lips, your tongue… you wanted to worship his gorgeous length with your _mouth_.

“You will in time, my pet,” he suddenly said, almost as if he had read your mind and apparently noticing your longing gaze. “But first, I need to bury myself inside you… claim you, make you _mine._ ” His voice was so close to your ear you could feel his hot breath brushing against your neck. His words on the other hand… you were about to _melt_ underneath him. How was this possible? How could he have this much of an impact on you?

You screamed out loud when he pushed open your legs and forced himself between them—not that you would have objected. Loki was breathing heavily as he guided his rock-hard cock into your gushing entrance, ready for him to sheath himself deep inside you and oh, he filled you so perfectly. Like you were _made_ for each other.

Energy was flooding your body as soon as you let it, sucking up his lust like a sponge. Moaning shamelessly, you dug your nails into his arms, wrapping your legs around him only to then flip you both over.

You started riding him like there was going to be no tomorrow, like this was going to be your last time sleeping with a man.

Loki looked up at you in awe. Never before, so it seemed, he had slept with a woman this energised and agitated. The thought of it filled him with pure delight and as he gripped your hips tightly to encourage you to quicken your moves, your malicious grin returned.

You held the upper hand now—you were back in charge… your energy, your life… it was all coming back!

“Have you… never… wondered…” You started in between his thrusts, meeting his hips as he did. “…why… Odin locked me away… in the first… place?”

“Assuming you are a criminal, you must have wrecked a lot of mischief.” He replied, surprisingly calm. Oh, you would very soon take that composure from him. So maybe this was what had attracted him as well? Knowing you were a _bad girl_?

Your smirk widened. “You taste _so good,_ Loki…”

Then, finally, he frowned with a start. You were not kissing him as of now, yet his precum already leaked into your wet core, providing you with enough energy to slowly inject him with your poison.

“ _What_ are you?” There was a hint of anger in his excited voice. Panting, his blue eyes looked up at you as if he had never seen a more beautiful creature, his lips parted and his expression darkening.

“I am… a… _succubus_ , Loki…” And then, your eyes turned bright green.

The God of Mischief moaned when you sat back down on him, rolling your hips so deliciously he almost came already.

You could tell he was fighting you now. With his beautiful blue eyes widening, the urge to push you off him grew but your poison and the promise of a mind-blowing orgasm held him back.

“Give me your seed, Loki… give me everything you have. I know you want to.”

It was all he needed to give in. Throwing his head back and exposing his pale neck, Loki groaned as he emptied himself inside you, his member twitching and throbbing against your walls as you felt his hot seed filling your pussy.

Energy. Pure energy, sweet, rich and unlike anything you had ever tasted. You almost forgot how to breathe—almost.

But as soon as his high was over, his mind taking control of his actions again, he gritted his teeth, growling angrily at you. Physically, he was a lot stronger, of course. Without barely any effort at all, he threw you off him and stood, picking up your dress from the floor to toss it your way.

“Guards!” He screamed, his from transforming back into Odin. “Bring her back to her cell!” They stormed in before you could even put it on again. As they dragged you away from him, back to the dungeons, a hysteric laugh crawled up your throat, your attitude daring and brave now. “You will be crawling back to me for more! Mark my words, Loki! I will be back in this beautiful bedroom of yours in no time!”

* * *

_He_ didn’t know you never actually orgasmed yourself when you had sex. Feeding on men was fulfilling but your body was not laid out to be pleasured—only to survive. Or so you had been taught by years of experience.

You didn’t see any of Loki for a whole week. For a bit, you even wondered if your poison had worked after all but then again… it _always_ did.

On day eight, your involuntary patience, however, paid off. You heard the heavily-armoured guards before you saw them, approaching your cell sternly and mutely.

One of them deactivated the golden barrier that kept you from the outside world, the other spoke up.

“King Odin demands your presence in his chambers.”

Not only did your sneaky smile irritate the guards but also yourself.

You waited until they had dropped you off and closed the door behind them before you opened your mouth to speak, your voice dripping with biting sarcasm and your eyes darting through the room to find him.

“Have I not told you? Loki… I knew you would long for more of me. Everyone does… until I release them… and I usually never—“

You were cut off promptly by his lips coming crashing down on yours. Loki pressed you against the wooden door, his hands coming up to catch your wrists and pin them down above your head. Within a matter of seconds, he ripped off your dress and let it fall to the floor all the while kissing you senseless. His tongue demanded entrance into your mouth before you even realised what was happening, his chest trapping your whole body between him and the door.

You resisted the urge to giggle as you kissed him back passionately while simultaneously, you actually caught yourself enjoying his affection. Men usually kissed you like you were the one woman they would spend the rest of their lives with. It didn’t bother you—kissing was part of sex, after all. With Loki, however… you craved _more._

You _needed_ this energy. Before this got out of hand and before you did something as stupid as thinking of romance and love. He was just another victim. _You_ were the parasite.

You never noticed him removing his clothes. Pushing your legs apart violently, you felt his hard cock grazing your slit. You were wet enough to extinguish a fire, yet when his fingertips ghosted over your skin, your arousal grew beyond anything you had ever experienced. What if you did not feed on him tonight? You had never had sex without… _dining_ before. But… you had also never met a man like Loki.

 _No…_ you could not do this. You needed to feed on his seed for you to inject your poison, otherwise he would not ask you to be of some company to him ever again. So you prepared… eager to taste the first drops of precum… but the satisfaction never came.

Hungrily, you shifted when he pushed inside, filling you to the hilt. While it felt incredible to be united with him, when you attempted to draw your strength from his, _nothing_ happened.

“W-what… is this?” You murmured, your voice shaking. Loki smirked, mischievously.

“Something the matter, my pet?”

 _He_ had done this. He was a sorcerer… a master of illusions, with a silver tongue… you had seen him demolishing the furniture in his cell with nothing but his mind.

“W-what have you done?”

The God of Mischief stilled, pausing his greedy movements for a moment. “Your poison is rather effective. It was about to overwhelm me… it took me a while to find a cure. But my magic has made me immune to your little trick now, my pet.”

So… what? He was going to use you as his toy all the while you slowly starved to certain death? How long was he going to continue this then?

Gasping out of fear, you noticed with hatred and panic that there were hot tears welling up in your eyes.

“Or…” Loki continued, not as of yet realising you were on the verge of crying. “…you can always return to your cell and _rot_ there until doomsday.” His voice was bitter. Like venom, he spat the words at you—and you realised then you had made a terrible mistake to challenge the God of Mischief, the infamous Trickster. Loki was not to underestimate. What was that again about thinking love and romance?

You almost laughed out loud for being this naïve. You were a succubus, this could have never worked anyway and now… now he had reduced you to his little play thing, a doll, his _pet._

Loki returned to fucking you senseless. In and out, his length impaled you against the wall and even though the feeling was still incredibly pleasing, it felt like he had shattered your heart.

“T-take me back then. P-please. T-take m-me back t-to m-my cell.”

They were flowing freely now. Worsening your sight, your salty tears ran down your cheek, staining your chest and mixing with Loki’s sweat.

The God of Mischief instantly stopped. He pulled out, leaving your body wanting while your mind hoped for him to back off and stay away forever.

“What?” He asked out of breath, narrowing his blue eyes at you. Genuine confusion was sparkling in them, almost as if he could not comprehend how you would possibly choose the dungeons over sex with him—you were a _succubus,_ after all.

You almost collapsed when he let go of you.

“I do this…” you began, trying to regain at least some of your strength and dignity. Your body was strong, no doubt, your mind, on the other hand… your mind was weak and frightened like a little child. “I do this to survive. I _have_ to sleep with men and feed on them to keep my body _alive._ I might not be the gentlest and most innocent creature to be around… I seduce, I trick, I lure… but I never _wished_ to be like this. It feels energising to feed on a man’s seed, it really does… still, how would you even think for a _second_ I could take any pleasure out of sex with… _strangers_ other than quenching my ever returning thirst? God, I can’t even _cum_ from sex. There is no such thing for me and you… you want to use me as your sex toy! You’ll kill me! You’ll make me suffer, that’s worse than prison!”

You burst out in tears once you finished your ranting. Sinking down on the floor sobbing, you buried your head between your legs and curled up.

What would he do now? Take that orgasm you denied him just now anyway? Or call for the guards to return you to your cell?

For what felt like half an eternity, it was silent in his chambers. You never even knew if Loki had removed himself from the room until he suddenly spoke up again and knelt down in front of you, his warm hand slightly touching one of your knees.

“Is that what you think? That I would use you? Taking pleasure from your body without giving something back in return?”

“What else would this be?!” You bellowed, your eyes wet with your tears. Loki glared at you. It made you shut your mouth in an instant.

“You think yourself a whore, you are wrong. You have intrigued me when I first saw you back in the dungeons, sulking away in your cell. I desired you and I still do now. I did not expect any gratitude before any trust was built, that is why I used my spells on you… but this? This is _insulting._ ”

He paused, waiting for his words to push daggers into your skin. “What did you mean by… you cannot _cum_ from sex?”

And what was the point of ignoring him now? You might as well tell him everything. If Loki had as much of a heart as he let on, then he would eventually understand and send you back to your cell, to let you die in peace.

“It… it means I feed on men to survive. Sex… it’s like having dinner. I never felt any pleasure beyond that. If you take that from me… I have nothing left a-and… I don’t want to be used like an obedient and weak _pet.”_

Would he show compassion? Understand your miserable situation? Your heart broke in two when Loki started laughing hoarsely, almost as if your desperate muttering amused him.

“You seem not to know a lot about your pretty succubus body, my pet. The secret… the secret is for me to _make_ you cum for me. Several times, if I must. It will prevent you from injecting me with poison but still provide you with enough energy to survive and live pleasantly.”

Now, it was your turn to look up in surprise.

“W-what?”

Had you been wrong about Loki all along? Did he care about your needs as well, prepared to treat you well in exchange for your freedom?

“Oh dear…” He began sarcastically. “I might have to demonstrate it to you.”

“B-but… it doesn’t work! Men have tried to make me cum before, it just… _it doesn’t work_.”

Loki chuckled. “Have you never touched yourself?”

Swallowing thickly, you shook your head. “I never needed to.”

“Then your previous… bed mates never knew what they were doing to you. And without you giving them any instructions with this gorgeous mouth of yours… sex is so much more than just _dinner_ , my pet.”

You were too startled to react in time when Loki heaved you up and easily carried you over to the bed. His body felt so warm and soothing against yours, you almost forgot the harsh words he had directed at you earlier. You had been… so wrong? Was the reason for why what he had intended with you felt so hurtful the fact you harboured romantic feelings for him already? Could it possibly be? You were a _succubus_ , for Valhalla’s sake!

He lay you down on his soft mattress tenderly. As he joined you, his right hand was already disappearing between your legs. Teasingly, he ran them over your inner thighs, eliciting goose bumps and causing you to jump and wanting to scoot away.

Loki was faster. Chuckling mischievously once more, he held you down with his free arm while his long and cool fingers were working his magic on you. Curiously, he dipped them between your petals, parting you slowly and exposing your entrance to the air in the room. When they found your clit and started massaging it gently, circling and applying just enough pressure to make you squirm, a moan escaped your lips.

Perhaps… perhaps it was possible after all? Was Loki this skilled and experienced with women or… or was this solely the way _you_ seemed to react to him? Most likely, it was a mixture of both.

With a start, you started climbing the ladder of orgasm, flying higher and higher and higher until you almost couldn’t take it anymore. Was this how it felt? So blithe and defenceless and at the very same time, satisfied and happy?

 _It was…_ oh, it was!

“Oh my God… Loki… yes… yes… please, make me cum, do it, do it, please!” Hysterically, you arched your back and bucked up your hips to meet his eager fingers playing you like an instrument.

You were rewarded with another dark chuckle, the sound only adding to your arousal. Cruelly, reality was ripped from you as your orgasm tore through you, igniting you from head to toe. Just like waves of electricity, pure bliss kept cursing through every cell of your body.

You faintly noticed screaming Loki’s name, your toes curling and heels digging into the mattress like your fingers. You needed him to do that _again._

“Wow…” You whispered, your eyes falling shut as you were overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion.

“You liked this, my pet?” Loki smirked. “Just you wait for what I will do to you with my _tongue._ ” Your eyes widened. Now? You wanted more _now_ and most of all… you had fed. Fed on your… own sexual energy? Or his, given he had willingly brought you pleasure? Oh, his magic fingers…

“Not now. You will rest, (Y/N).” Your name from his lips sounded like sweet honey… you wanted to lick these luscious lips of his. “I would not want my precious little succubus to faint on me.”

“You are… not going to send me back to my cell?”

The God of Mischief smirked once more. “Not unless you want me to.” His words were gentle, following you into a peaceful slumber.

 _My precious little succubus._ Yes. There was a high chance you already had fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
